


This Is Me

by hookedontaronfics



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton Fandom
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Self Confidence Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedontaronfics/pseuds/hookedontaronfics
Summary: This is a one-shot fic generated off a prompt. I hope you enjoy this short, sweet little fic. Once the idea grabbed hold of me, I couldn’t help but write it! Enjoy! xPrompt: “Could you do a prompt maybe where taron helps the reader feel more confident about her body? maybe some smut in it too?”





	This Is Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Light smut [oral]

You stood in front of the bathroom mirror, putting the finishing touches on your red lipstick and delicately dabbing away any excess. You’d decided to go dramatic with your makeup, partly in an attempt to draw attention away from how, well, round your face was. You’d also decided to keep your hair down in curls around your face instead of putting it up in an elegant updo. The last thing you needed was to accentuate your ample cheeks.

You walked back out into the bedroom you shared with Taron, your gorgeous dress laid out carefully on the bed. You had spent a lot of time choosing just the right dress, and you trailed your fingers over the fabric carefully. You and Taron had been dating for close to six months now, but today would be the first actual public event you’d be attending together. To say you were nervous was an understatement. Of course it had trickled out already that he was seeing someone, and there was a lot of speculation about the so-called mystery girl, but hardly anyone except your mutual friends knew who you were. They all loved you, which was lovely, but you knew the press and the rest of the world probably wouldn’t be so kind about your figure.

You’d worked hard to accept your love handles and thunder thighs over the years but you didn’t look forward to being assessed by the media, and torn apart by the internet. Facing that kind of backlash made you want to hide under the covers and cancel on going to the event. Just as you were struggling with this thought, Taron knocked on the doorframe and smiled at you.

“Almost ready, love?” he asked you sweetly, looking entirely handsome in his trim gray suit.

“I’m not sure I can do this, T,” you admitted, and he walked across the carpeted floor to you, his face full of concern.

“Do you not feel well? What’s going on?” he asked, feeling your forehead but you pushed his hand away.

“It’s not that. I’m fine, I just know everyone’s going to hate me,” you sighed, going to the dresser and yanking open the drawer that held your underthings.

“How could they possibly hate you?” he asked, a bit incredulously as you angrily yanked out your shapewear, dumping it all on the bed.

“It doesn’t take a genius to see that I’m … a bit fat, Taron,” you sighed. “And there’s no amount of Spanx in the world that can suddenly make me skinny.”

“Oh,” he said softly, taking in your sudden nerves and insecurity. “Well it won’t do to call yourself negative things, for one. And I didn’t choose to fall in love with someone based on their weight. And finally, you’re going to look gorgeous standing next to me because that’s exactly where I want you, and nowhere else. The world doesn’t get to make that decision for me,” he said, pulling you to him and kissing your forehead sweetly.

“But Taron, all those fans are going to hate that you’re with a girl like me,” you said, pursing your lips slightly.

“A girl like you? One who is incredibly smart, funny as hell, with the biggest heart and more beautiful than she’ll ever know?” Taron said gently, looking at you softly.

“Yeah, that girl,” you said quietly.

“I know it’s difficult sometimes, because people will be mean online when they can hide behind a screen. But that doesn’t inform the person you are,” he said, tipping your chin up to look at him. “You’ve just got to ignore it, love. I do, believe me. There are awful things said about me, sometimes I think just to get attention. But that’s not the way to do it, at any rate,” he said.

“I can’t believe anyone would say anything badly about you, T,” you said, shaking your head. “But I’ll do my best to get through this.”

“That’s my girl. My gorgeous, lovely, amazing girl,” he said, kissing you a bit hungrily and leaving you breathless and wanting more. “So put that pretty dress on and let’s go be gorgeous together, shall we?” he grinned, his excitement for the premiere event infectious.

“I can’t argue with that,” you smile.

“And all of that? Leave it,” he said, gesturing to the shapewear you had dumped out on the bed. “There’s no need to torture yourself for anyone’s benefit. And I rather like the idea of you in nothing else but that dress,” he snickered, his eyes roaming over your body and making you feel naked despite the fact you were in still in your sweats.

“Taron,” you breathed out as he merely chuckled, stole another kiss (now you were going to have to touch up your makeup) and left you to get yourself into your dress. You stripped off your sweats and left them in a pile on the floor before putting on your support bra. It was nude and blah, but at least kept your breasts supported and in place; the last thing you’d need was a wardrobe malfunction on the red carpet. You looked over your shapewear and then thought what the hell. Your dress was floor length and the only person who would have to know you were daring to go bare was Taron himself.

You stepped into the dress and pulled it up into place, zipping the side zipper up and then returning to the mirror to look at yourself.  _ Adequate _ , you thought, fixing your lipstick, slipping on your heels and grabbing your rhinestone-encrusted clutch before sweeping out of the bedroom. Taron was waiting in the hallway for you as you descended down the stairs; the way he looked at you should have left you with no doubts in your mind. You’d chosen a deep emerald green dress with an empire waist and low back that accentuated your chest and hid all the rest under the flowing, floor-length skirt. Taron had insisted that you ignore the price tag and to choose what you felt most confident in, and so the bodice was accented with Swarovski crystals too. You glittered and shone and for just a moment, allowed yourself to feel as pretty as you knew Taron thought you were.

“Stunning, darling,” he said, opening his arms for you. You stepped into them and let him pull you in, enveloped by his arms as he kissed you on the neck a few times, right in the spot you loved most, eliciting a small moan from you.

“You’d better stop that if you want us to actually leave,” you said under your breath.

“I suppose we ought to try and be on time,” Taron chuckled, knowing full well the limo was already outside waiting to take you both to the red carpet. “But I’m not going to be able to get over you in this dress the whole night through,” he said, trailing his fingers over the exposed skin of your back, sending shivers down your spine.

He helped escort you to the limo and you both climbed in, careful not to trip over the voluminous skirt of your dress.

“I can’t even find you under all of this!” Taron laughed, pawing playfully at the poofy fabric and making you giggle.

“Yes, well, maybe, just maybe, there’s a hidden treasure at the very center,” you smirked at him, piquing his interest. You were both well enough alone in the back of the limo, the window between you and the chauffeur tightly shut.

“Is that so, love?” Taron mumbled, his voice reaching that deeper octave you always craved to hear, usually when he was turned on or at least emotional. “You’re such a minx,” he couldn’t help but grin.

“I have a boyfriend who looks exceedingly fit in that suit of his. I wasn’t going to waste an opportunity,” you smirked back at him.

“Come here,” he groaned slightly, pulling you to him and instantly crushing his lips against yours, his hands roaming over your bare shoulders and back before reaching into your hair and tugging on it slightly, giving you sparks of pleasure that traveled down your spine. You opened your lips to let him in, your tongues dancing together as you both deepened the kiss. You could feel the fabric of your dress shifting as Taron did his best to try and find his way under it, but you both had to break apart and laugh when he couldn’t do that very easily, and definitely not one-handedly.

“Tell me again why you had to go and hide your delicious body under all of this?” he asked, pouting slightly at you.

“Honey, no one wanted to see me in something form-fitting,” you replied.

“Oh but I did,” he said, his green eyes fairly staring into your y/e/c eyes. You couldn’t look away, his gaze fairly mesmerizing you. “You have no idea what your body does to me,” he whispered, finally finding the hem of the skirt and its many layers and slowly rolling it up, his fingertips brushing your lower legs and making the heat pool at your center in anticipation. He continued rolling the dress until it was above your knees, making you hold onto the dress from there and placing kisses on the insides of your lower thighs.

You could feel yourself shaking slightly as he worked his way slowly up, pulling you to the edge of the limo seat and spreading your legs to give him access as he kneeled in front of you. Despite how much you had come to despise your thighs, Taron seemed to love getting lost between them, and you could never deny him that.

“Took my advice, eh?” he smirked from somewhere under the dress, swiping his fingers through your already-wet folds and making you moan out for him.

And oh the way he could make you feel. You could no longer focus on the things you didn’t like about your body as his tongue and fingers explored every part of your core, licking and sucking in all the right ways. You threw your head back, your eyes rolling back in your head a bit as he drove you closer and closer to the edge, giving you everything you could ever want. You shouted his name as you came against his mouth, and you could only hope you weren’t messing up your dress. But the way you felt with your orgasm washing through you, the endless ripples as he lapped up your juices, made it difficult to really care.

Taron found a tissue and managed to clean you up slightly before letting your dress back down, pleased with himself that he’d made you feel so satisfied. “No more nonsense about your curves. They’re mine and I love them,” he said, stealing a kiss from you, the taste of your own climax still lingering on his lips and overwhelming you a bit.

“Okay,” you nodded weakly, still feeling a bit spent.

“I fully intend to show the world how proud I am of you,” he smiled, a bit of a twinkle in his eye as you tried to compose yourself. You were close to your destination and you refused to walk the carpet in a post-orgasmic haze.

“And I’m so proud of you, T,” you smiled back, your heart swelling a bit as the importance of this premiere really struck you - and the fact that you were both fully stepping out as a couple together. This was what he wanted, and you realized that you wanted it too. You no longer wanted to be just the rumor; you wanted to show the world just how much he had captured your heart. Taron deserved that much, to have a woman by his side who adored him, and you did. You could feel your heart swelling in your chest just at that thought.

The limo pulled up to the red carpet and you took a moment to double-check your makeup, fixing your lipstick once again and making sure Taron wasn’t wearing any of it either, and then he opened the door and you took a deep breath as he offered his hand to you.

“Here we go,” he grinned to you as you slid your hand in his, putting on your most charming, confident smile for all of the cameras to see as you managed to effortlessly exit the limo. Taron slid his arm around you, his hand settling at your lower back as he escorted you toward the waiting cameras, already flashing brightly and blinding you. 

The carpet would be both an exhilarating and dizzying experience, but with Taron by your side, guiding you through it, you knew you would make it through just fine. He was as suave and humble and charming as ever, talking you up as reporters demanded his attention. You weren’t always sure where to look, so usually you just stared at Taron’s lovely face, and he always grinned and stole a kiss when he caught you gazing at him.

You were grateful when you made it into the darkened theater, your cheeks hurting from smiling so much. You felt like you could drop a little of the pretense and relax a little, and that was nice. You leaned in close to Taron as your eyes both adjusted to the dim light. “Did I do alright?” you asked in his ear.

“You were brilliant out there, love,” he smiled happily. “I got to show you off. It’s been one of the best nights so far and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I’m glad I could do that for you,” you grinned, just happy to see him so happy as you both found your marked seats.

“I know it was a lot but I’m so proud of you for coming out here and doing this with me,” he said, leaning his head on your shoulder for a sweet moment. You couldn’t resist running your fingers through his soft, fluffy hair.

“I wanted to be there with you Taron. For all my insecurities, you’re what matters most. I’d jump through fire for you,” you said softly as he looked up at you through his eyelashes. He always looked so vulnerable when he did that, and you felt your heart skip a beat in your chest.

“I’ve truly fallen for the most beautiful woman in the world,” he said sweetly, placing a kiss on the back of your hand. “And now the whole world knows it.”

You couldn’t help but smile softly at that, just the two of you lost in that moment together while everyone else was still filing in and finding their seats. You hoped the comments online would be kind, and there probably would be plenty of those. You knew you’d have to steel yourself for the not-so-nice ones but with Taron looking at you like he was, there was no way those internet trolls could win. He made you feel completely loved from the crown of your head to the tips of your toes, and to not revel in that would be a shame. So if there was any day worth saying to the world, _ this is me _ , this day, right now, with the man of your dreams by your side, would be it. You gazed at Taron, grateful to have him, and replied, “Now the world does indeed.”


End file.
